


Squid Tempura

by WrithingBeneathYou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Illustration, Izuna has a latent tentacle fetish, M/M, Tobirama has tentacles, depictions of war wounds, jutsu accident, rated M for the image T for the fic portion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/pseuds/WrithingBeneathYou
Summary: Hashirama can mend these wounds easily. There won’t be lasting damage, and Izuna knows that. But, Tobirama’s apparent vulnerability isn’t a truth he ever thought he would have to face. His rival turned friend had always seemed so untouchable—super-human.





	Squid Tempura

**Author's Note:**

> **Pre fic background:**
> 
> Tobirama was the victim of a jutsu-gone-wrong when he was a toddler and the Senju had to come to terms with the fact that one of the clan heirs was a squid from the waist down. 
> 
> Tobirama learns how to swim through the air with chakra and doesn’t let his malady hold him back in the least. As a matter of fact, it’s a well known and accepted fact that the Senju are sporting an unholy terror from the abyss on the battlefield. 
> 
> The other clans are like _'oh, didn’t you know? The Senju have a squid.’_
> 
> Anyways, Izuna calls him 'Calamari' and makes snide comments regularly on the battlefield. When the peace accords come, the maritime jokes continue to roll out in waves (hur hur) and it’s a regular occurrence to see Tobirama and Izuna at each other's throat. Eventually they form an odd sort of friendship that evolves into something a bit more.
> 
> (This is a prompt fill for the [2019 Naruto Rare Pair Bingo](https://naruto-rarepair-bingo.tumblr.com/) event taking place over on Tumblr. Board A, "jutsu accident.")

Izuna’s heart clenches in his chest.

The skirmish ended a half hour ago. Their victory over Kuma’s invading force was swift and decisive. Losses were minimal, but he still continues to hang from tenterhooks even as Konoha pulls back.

There are so many wounds to tend to. Too much exposed flesh. Too many missing pieces.

And all of them from one man. 

The contrast of ash is stark on such a pristine white body.

Izuna anchors his focus on the blackened, cracked skin of Tobirama’s tentacles and pointedly refuses to look up. He can’t. Sharingan-sharp memories flash before him, friends, family staring up with filmy eyes at a sky that has the audacity to be bright and cloudless. It’s been a long time since he’s seen death on the face of a loved one and he intends to keep it that way.

“That was really stupid of you, Squid. I can’t even begin to imagine what the fuck you were thinking,” he manages to grind out between clenched teeth. Fumbling the roll of bandages, he pulls a loop around one of Tobirama’s prehensile arms a bit too snugly—elicits a soft hiss that he can feel in his bones.

“I _ think _ I was saving the Uchiha the effort that comes with having to select another clan heir. The paperwork would have been abominable,” Tobirama snaps back primly.

Izuna wraps the next loop tight enough to ache, purposefully this time. Writhing arms slap at him in admonishment. One particularly irate feeding tentacle curls around Izuna’s forearm and attaches its spade-like club to the crook of his elbow, where the skin is soft and easily marked.

There are going to be purple sucker-marks there for days, but the thought doesn’t even register amidst the maelstrom of Izuna’s mind. The truth stings, knowing that yes, if Tobirama hadn’t intercepted that katon jutsu at the last moment, Madara would have been mourning yet another brother. To be taken out by his own affinity no less—‘ignoble’ doesn’t even begin to cover it. Instead, the shinigami’s hand was stayed by the lighting fast reactions and the idiotic nobility of the Senju’s favorite cephalopod.

“I had it covered,” Izuna finally mutters. His words and bearing are petulant, but his voice is too small to put any weight behind them.

The sound of grass shifting is the only forewarning he gets as Tobirama struggles to prop himself up on his elbows. His accusing glare burns into the side of Izuna’s face.

“You most assuredly did not,” he retorts.

Instead of deigning to acknowledge him, Izuna silently tucks in the end of the gauze strip and reaches for another roll. “I didn’t need you to come in and save the day. Your hero complex is ridiculous. Make snide comments all you want, but I had everything under control,” Izuna continues, taking note of the tension creeping into the arm stalk curled around his wrist.

“The last thing I needed was for some dumbass Seju bastard to come butting in and turn himself into calamari right in front of me.”

Tobirama sighs. And just like that, the stiffness in his prehensile limbs eases completely.

“Izuna,” he begins, only to be cut off.

“Don’t even start with me.”

Izuna snarls at the gauze for all the good it does him. His figure-eight loops are serviceable, if messy. They’re good enough, he tells himself after the fourth try. Tobirama, however, is so exhausted he can’t even gather enough chakra to float his squid-ass to the medic tents. The flesh of his lower half—what isn’t char—is wrinkled and shiny like wet rice paper. It’s going to scar and rehabilitation is going to be agony, and it’s all because of him.

He doesn’t realize how heavily he’s breathing until Tobirama presses a hand to his chest.

“Izuna. Stop this. I’m fine,” he says, not unkindly.

“You’re not! Does this look fine to you?” he says, working himself up into a shout.

Hashirama can mend the wounds easily. There won’t be lasting damage, and Izuna knows that. But, Tobirama’s apparent vulnerability isn’t a truth he ever thought he would have to face. His rival turned friend had always seemed so untouchable—super-human.

“I am. And even if I were not, I would not have regretted my actions today,” Tobirama chides gently.

“Shinigami take you!” Izuna curses with a vitriol so dark and sudden that it even takes himself aback. He recoils and throws the gauze at his patient’s sanctimonious face, ignoring the tingling in his legs from too long spent sitting seiza.

“Eventually, yes. But, for now, I have my precious people to look over.”

Tobirama slides his free hand up Izuna’s neck. He runs his fingers through tangled bangs, tucking them behind his ears.

“As you’ve proven time and time again in our rather lackluster spars, it takes far more than an unimaginative katon to best me,” he states dryly, because even half dead, he’s an unrepentant bastard.

“Lackluster my ass,” Izuna mutters.

“You cannot escape me so easily, Uchiha.”

Izuna lets Tobirama lean back and pull him down without resistance. It’s amazing how naturally they slot together. There’s firm muscle, a solid heartbeat, and the oddly comforting sensation of a dozen hugs wrapped around his legs and waist.

“As if I would bother to try, you stupid ink-well. You’d be useless without me.”

Across the field, he can hear his brother’s raised voice—that booming baritone that commands armies—screaming Hashirama’s name over some perceived slight or another. Izuna tunes him out and tucks his face into Tobirama’s neck.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” he grumbles into skin that smells like linen and ink.

Tobirama smiles, obvious even where Izuna can’t see it.

“I’ll try not to,” he replies, shifting enough to cup Izuna’s jaw and tilt his head at just the right angle.

Izuna opens his mouth to press the issue, but finds his anger fading quickly under the weight of Tobirama’s lips. 

  
  


This is the picture that started it all...Izuna accidentally grabbing Tobirama's tentacle-dick while they were scuffling. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Additional squid-specific characteristics: 
> 
> ** Underlighting bio-luminescence ie. he can make his belly glow  
** A more muscular torso than in canon because <s>I’m thirsty</s> he would have had to drag himself around until he developed chakra control and keeps up the strength in case of chakra exhaustion  
** Two different types of eye for two different types of vision, one of which is genjutsu immune  
** He changes colors when under great emotional stress (dorsal pattern)  
** And, most importantly, one of his tentacles is a dick…possibly two…good luck figuring out which one not to grab 
> 
> I’ve thought far too much about this. XDDDDD


End file.
